peligros
by Zedriagciar
Summary: ser confiados no siempre es bueno y edward cullen tuvo que aprenderlo


Bueno la verdad no se si a alguien le ha pasado pero si es así (dios quiera que no) lo siento mucho este fic es para que tomen conciencia de lo que esta pasando y no se arriesguen a lo bruto

-----------------------------------peligros-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward pov

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos-insistió la pequeña pero no menos latosa Alice mi querida hermana- vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos

- Alice por favor puedes parar un momento me darás jaqueca, además quiero pasar un rato con Bella

No pude evitar representar en esas palabras todo el amor que sentía por mi novia Bella, que bien se sentía llamarla así

-Vamos señor enamorado, además sabes muy bien que Bella ama a Paolo Meneguzzi, ir a su concierto será el mejor regalo que le puedas dar por su cumpleaños

-A mi me encantaría llevarla pero sabes como se pone cuando le dan un regalo

-Solo píensalo

dicho esto salio de mi habitación

- Que pasa Edward porque estas tan nervioso?- la pregunta de bella me tomo desprevenido

-Pues veras este…… hoy eh comprado tu regalo de cumpleaños- vi como puso una mueca- se que te va a gustar

rápidamente saque los boletos y vi como su cara se transformo en una de emocion

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas muchas gracias-grito mientras me abrazaba

El concierto paso sin ningún compromiso canto las canciones favoritas de Bella:

Amore mío

Vicina Come Un Angelo

Ho Bisogno d'amore

Siento en esta ultima donde lloro

Saliendo del concierto caminamos hacia el carro que tuvimos que aparcar un poco lejos de donde fue el concierto pues lamentablemente todo el estacionamiento y los alrededores estaban llenos

En un tramo del camino hacia nosotros senos acerco un hombre que parecía muy desesperado

-Disculpe podría ayudarme-pregunto aquel desconocido- mi auto sea descompuesto y no cargamos con ningún modo de comunicación para poder pedir ayuda, hemos pedido ayuda a mas personas pero no han querido ayudar, mi novia me espera en el coche y resiento muy ansioso al dejarla sola pero tampoco podía permitirme que ella buscara ayuda a estas horas de la madrugada

No estaba muy interesado en ayudarle hasta que menciono a su novia, imagine que si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco podría permitirme dejar a Bella salir a buscar ayuda

-Claro que le ayudaremos- dijesen dudarlo-por donde a dejado usted su carro

El hombre sonrió abiertamente y nos dijo

-Síganme por favor- comenzó a caminar, justo cuando iba a seguirlo Bella me detuvo y susurro en mi oído

-No creo que sea buena idea-sonaba muy intranquila

-No te preocupes, además no podemos dejarlos varados no seria correcto

Seguimos al hombre hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un callejón

-Donde se encuentra su coche- pregunte un poco incomodo

-Justo aquí- dicho esto saco una pistola

Bella se apretó más a mí y yo la puse a mis espaldas, una camioneta salio de la nada y nos arrincono

-Suban-nos ordeno el hombre

-Por favor tomen todo lo que quieran pero déjenos ir- suplique

-DIJE QUE SUBAN!

Sin darnos tiempote reaccionar nos tomaron de los brazos y nos metieron con brusquedad a la camioneta, pude oír un leve gemido de dolor salir de los labios de bella seguido de sollozos

-Callate!!!-levanto el brazo y sin piedad golpeo su rostro

-DEJALA!!- intente golpearlo y alejarlo de Bella pero entre dos hombres me detuvieron

El auto se detuvo y nos bajaron a empujones

-Ahora si vacíen sus bolsas-nos orderaron

Una vez hubiéramos vaciado nuestros bolsillos y la bolsa de bella creíamos que esto había terminado

- Bien-colocaron una pistola en la sien de Bella- fue agradable el viaje con ustedes me alegra ver que aun existan buenos samaritanos pero lamentablemente su viaje termina aquí

Dicho esto temí lo peor, Si hubiera escuchado a Bella nada de esto estaría pasando

Alice pov

Me pregunto como le habrá ido a ese par de enamorados en el concierto de anoche

Salí a recoger el periódico para leer mientras tomaba mi café, me senté en la mesa y me dispuse a leer la primera plana

Mi taza de café cayó al piso y el periódico comenzó a mojarse debido a mis lágrimas, jasper llego corriendo a mí en cuanto oyó el ruido de la taza al caer

-Amor que pasa

me arroje a sus brazos a llorar, la noticia de la primera plana no salía de mi mente

"_Pareja muere acribillada"_

lo peor fue ver a las personas en la foto

----------------------------------------peligros--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina este fic por favor tengan mucho cuidado

Se que no es bueno ser tan desconfiado pero como están las cosas no podemos hacer otra cosa

Con todo el corazón se los digo tengan mucho cuidado, esta es solo una de las formas con las que te pueden engañar lamentablemente ahí un millón de maneras

Piensen en los peligros


End file.
